


Nightmare

by deep_dark_dangerous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cages, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Tail Plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_dark_dangerous/pseuds/deep_dark_dangerous
Summary: Steve and Bucky force Tony to go something he dreads.





	Nightmare

“Mr. Stark? Are you in here?” Tony hears Peter call out as he enters the lab and Tony wants to call out to warn him but the metal hand clamped over his mouth prevents him from doing more than squeak.

“Hey Peter, what are you doing here?” Tony hears Steve say and Tony squirms in Bucky’s lap trying to get free.

“Hi Captain Rogers...Have you seen Mr. Stark? We were supposed to work on a new project he had started this morning but I can’t find him,” Peter says and Tony jerks in Bucky’s arms.

“Yeah, it’s over here,” Steve says and Tony is shifted so he can only see the fucking machine the two super soldiers had smuggled in when Tony was running diagnostics on JARVIS who is likely disabled now.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaims and not a second later he's roughly strapped into the machine that is designed for someone a lot more experienced than Peter.

“Wow Stevie. He's almost as small as you were. He sure is pretty,” Bucky purrs and thrusts up into Tony's prostate making the man see stars.

“Right? The dildo on this thing is gonna tear him in half,” Steve says tearing off Peters clothes.

“Stay away from me! Don’t touch me!” Peter sobs and to Tony’s shock they do. But Steve reaches for the remote for the machine.

“You know baby what that machine can do when it goes in dry and unprepped. Steve and I are going to do what Peter said and not touch him. The choices is yours baby, are you gonna let that machine tear him apart or are you going to go over there and rape the boy you think of as a son?” Bucky asks letting go of Tony and cuffing his hands behind his back. 

The choice is easy for Tony, when he had taken the machine dry he had drenched the thing in his blood, it was terrifying and as much as he doesn’t want Peter to hate him for raping him he can’t let him live through that. The boy will never recover.

“What are you doing Mr. Stark,” Peter squeaks as Tony makes his way across the floor and contorts himself and runs his tongue along Peter’s hole and tries to block out Peter’s sobs and screams but he knows deep down the noises will haunt his dreams.

“I’m so sorry Petey,” Tony says and pushes his tongue into Peter’s hole praying that maybe he can distract the two super soldiers long enough for them to lose interest in Peter.

“Mr. Stark it hurts,” Peter whines and Tony’s heart aches.

“I know Peter. I know how stupid I sound but try to relax for me,” Tony says and Peter whines and he seems to get even tighter. Tony fights back tears as he works faster and harder making sure to lick, suck, and get as much saliva in and around Peter’s hole as he can.

When Peter is as wet and loose as Tony can get him he turns to Bucky and says, “can I suck the dildo? Please sir?” playing up as much as he can.

Bucky smirks and nods his head and Tony swallows down the unforgiving metal as deep as he can making sure to make it messy and wet. He wants this to be as easy for Peter as rape ever can be. 

“Good, now back away Tony. Let’s let Peter have a taste,” Steve says and turns the dial all the way to the fastest setting and the metal slams into Peter making him scream in pain but there doesn’t seem to be any blood and for that Tony is grateful.

Tony hates to admit it but Peter does look gorgeous writhing on the machine, hips arching and little cock standing at attention.

“I think he likes this,” Steve says and Peter cries and Bucky moves and grabs Tony’s hips and buries himself balls deep inside Tony and Tony cries out and sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and Bucky begins pistoning in and out of his ass and Steve comes over and slides into Tony’s mouth and hammers away until Tony is drooling and sobbing there is nothing he can focus on to distract from the two, much larger than average cocks pounding away inside him as though they are trying to meet in the middle.

The idea makes Tony cry and his hands twist in the cuffs and he can feel bruises on his wrist from where they are pulling against the cuffs and Bucky pulls out slowly and Tony feels something pushed into his hole and something soft brush against his ass cheek.

A tail plug. His brain helpfully provides and he cries a little.

“A raccoon tail...really Buck?” Steve asks.

“He reminds me of one when he works on things,” Bucky says.

“I could think of a million animals more sexy than a raccoon,” Steve says and Tony feels Bucky sigh and the tail is pulled out and a new one is pushed in and this tail is much shorter because he can’t feel any of the fur.

“A fox tail for our silver fox. Good,” Steve says.

“And is Peter going to be a kitten or a pup?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t know yet, I have to admit being able to call him a pussy is attractive, but putting a bone gag in his mouth is also attractive,” Steve says and Tony shivers and as Steve cums down his throat and then puts a ball gag in his mouth and Bucky pulls him back into his lap to play with his nipples as they watch Peter.

The teen is slumped over in the chair wrists bruised and skin covered in a flush and his breathing is coming out in pained gasps. His cock is an angry red color and there are tears on his lashes.

“That looks painful. Maybe Tony should help you,” Steve says and Peter gasps as the machine slows down and Tony’s face is pushed against his cock and it takes a minute before cumming in thick streams across Tony’s face.

Tony watches them free Peter and push a cat tail plug into him and also put him in a ball gag.

“Peter do you want to share a pet cage with Tony or have your own?” Steve asks and Tony knows the idea is ridiculous but he is really hoping that Peter will pick to share a cage with Tony. There is no way he’d want to be close to him after what he had done.

Peter motions to the cage on it’s own and Tony slumps against Bucky as he is forced into the cage and Tony watches Peter get put in his and Tony is moved closer to his cage and he notices Peter is shivering. Tony pulls his shirt off once his hands are no longer cuffed and he passes his shirt to Peter who flinches but puts the shirt on to keep himself warm.

Tony hopes Peter will be okay.

He has a feeling Steve and Bucky aren’t done with them yet.


End file.
